gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Tales of the Seven Seas: Caribbean Creepers
Act I - Port Royal Scene I - Graveyard Several teenagers stand at the gate to the graveyard, around midnight. One of the five seems reluctant. Winston Black: Oi, mate, get away from that gate! Harrison Barby: Black, stop croakin' like a frog. Winston Black: You know the stories! Anyone who goes near that mausoleum don't come out! Harrison Barby: Cockamamie wives' tale, that is! The two boys continue arguing, while the other three jump the fence. George Peluner: C'mon, let's have a see at that tomb! The three that jumped the fence run towards the mausoleum, quickly. Winston suddenly notices. Winston Black: Oi! Get back here! The only girl in the group stops for a moment, looks back, and smiles at Winston. She then turns back towards the running kids, before she is pushed by something unknown. Sophia Lancaster: Ow! Winston and Harrison notice, and jump the gate to go help her. Harrison Barby: Are you alright, Sophia? Sophia Lancaster: I'm quite alright, but what hit- A ghostly moan is heard somewhere in the graveyard. The George and the other boy stop running, and look back. Thomas Aleno: Was I the only one who 'eard that? Winston Black: We heard it too.... where did it come from!? A shadow moves past a nearby grave, spooking Winston and Sophia. Harrison draws a blade from his vest. Harrison Barby: This blade'll split hairs; now if ye don't show yourself, you might just find this in yer skull, eh!? A low growling is heard. A black shadow leaps from behind a grave, and tackles Harrison. It begins licking his face. Harrison Barby: Ha! S'only a stray feline, nothin' to be scare- The cat stops, hisses at the darkness and scampers off. Harrison looks around, and then looks in the direction of the cat's hiss. Two maroon eyes are staring back. Sophia Lancaster: What's the- (followed by a scream) Sophia quickly gets to her feet and hides behind Winston. George's scream is heard, and when Winston looks over, George lays at the foot of Thomas, who is hunched over George, attempting to drag him to the group. Harrison Barby: Ge- get away! The heavily breathing figure steps into the light. He is slightly transparent, and is dressed like an old sailor. Deceased Sailor: Why.... why do you defile these gravesites? Winston Black: We weren't meanin' to! We were.... err..... trying to visit our friend, he recently passed.... The deceased sailor's eyes lessen to a purple color, as his shoulders slump. It then hits him, and his eyes light up bright red. Deceased Sailor: You dare lie to me?! May your soul be spit back into the Hell from whence it came, tomb defiler! The sailor makes a bone-chilling cry, and several black figures begin to move among the tombs. Harrison throws his blade, striking the sailor, and momentarily disorienting him. Harrison Barby: RUN! Winston runs to George, and helps Thomas pull him from the graveyard. With George on their backs, the four of them begin running away from the graveyard, and into town. Category:POTCO Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO Plays